Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of robotics, and more particularly to the field of robotic automation and of robotic cooperation.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In systems known in the art, a wireless base station is deployed to provide wireless network service. This wireless base station has wireless transmitters and receivers which are fixed in place, often mechanically. Although some more advanced wireless base stations provide capability to mechanically adjust the position of the transmit and receive elements, the position of the wireless base station is fixed, and adjustment of the transmit and receive elements is limited.
The wireless base station is connected to a central point station, typically utilizing wired backhaul transport. The location and functionality of the central point station varies depending on the type or generation of wireless network service, and is not a critical point of concern in the context of this disclosure.
Variants of the prior art may include:                Wireless backhaul for connecting the wireless base station to the central point station        Multiple transmit and receive elements in the wireless base station        Capability to point or mechanically steer the transmit and receive elements of the wireless base station        
In all cases of the prior art, the wireless base station is not dynamically deployable.
What is needed is a system and method for intelligently and dynamically deploying a plurality of mobile robotic machines capable of carrying out a complex series of actions automatically to propagate wireless network connectivity.